Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heddle for guiding a warp yarn for a loom. The invention also relates to a loom equipped with such a heddle.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A loom of the Jacquard type is equipped with a Jacquard mechanism to control several hooks. Each hook controls one or more arches. Each arch is connected to one end of a guide heddle for a warp yarn, which is connected by another end to the frame of the loom via a return spring. Each heddle is provided with an eyelet for passage of the warp yarn and is made up of an eye and a heddle body including two strands. These parts can be manufactured separately. The heddle is then called composite and requires assembly before its placement.
In this respect, it is known from EP-A-1,908,863 to use a heddle body manufactured from a plastic material and an eye made from ceramic or a hard metal. The heddle body is overmolded on the eye. This overmolding method generates burrs when the mold closes around the eye during the injection of the plastic material. The heddles must be gone over again by polishing to eliminate the burrs. Indeed, the burrs may destroy adjacent yarns when they rub on the heddle during weaving.
In this respect, an approach disclosed by document CN-A-101323999 makes it possible to limit the catching of yarns by rubbing against the heddles during weaving. This document proposes a construction of the heddle where the strands are overmolded on the eye. In particular, the eye includes two through holes arranged on either side of the central eyelet and two housings emerging toward the end of the eye and that do not protrude past it on either side. During the overmolding, the strands fill the aforementioned housings and holes and become fastened to the eye. However, this approach requires an eye whose central portion with eyelet has a thickness identical to the thickness of the strand at the assembly zone. The heddle built in this way is therefore bulky.
Furthermore, EP-A-2,505,703 discloses a heddle which, in the embodiment of FIG. 6, comprises an eye and two strands secured to the eye using two transition portions whose thickness decreases going from the eye toward each adjacent strand. No overlap is possible between the eye and the strands.
GB-A-200,502 discloses a heddle provided with a strand equipped, at each of its ends, with an eyelet configured not for the passage of a warp yarn, but for assembling the heddle on a loom frame.
Lastly, DE-A-10 2007 060 491 discloses a heddle that comprises two strands and an eye including an eyelet. As shown more particularly in FIG. 7, the eye includes a narrower portion of its thickness toward each strand. No longitudinal overlap between the strands and the eye of that heddle can be considered from that state of the art.